Together forever, never apart
by StolenProdigy
Summary: This was a writing challenge but let's just say, France and England together forever never apart take a look to learn more, sorry for the shortness first FrUk


**Hi, yeah I'm straying away from Cade s this was a request from my friend and she's going to write Cade, All I can say is god _help us. No hate please first FrUk R&R please C:_**

* * *

Lying there with him in my arms, I think to myself this, this is perfect. This is everything I want from life. Screw the wars, screw the debates, screw the arguments. All I want is Francis he is the one thing that makes me happy, whenever I'm with him I feel safe. I feel like me I feel like the real Arthur.

As I lay there I think of all the smashing times we have had together,

I remember the time when we were laying together slowly dozing off when he poked my forehead, at the time I thought it was rather vicious but now reminiscing it was rather cute. But none the less it was rather mean at the time. He prodded my forehead and smiled with that sweet childish smile he always seems to have

"Your hairs stupid" he slyly whispered

He continued to prod at my forehead until he saw that I had a noticeable scowl of my face

"What's wrong funny face?" He mocked

I stayed silent as for one I knew it would annoy him and two I was fairly annoyed at his earlier remark

"Come on arthey, what is of the matter?" His voice barely above a whisper

"You made fun of my hair, which in turn is making fun of you because you chose the hair style." I joked

At this we both stayed silent then after what seemed like an eternity we both burst out in fits of laughter.

I lie smiling that memory always brings tears to my eyes whatever I'm doing, wherever I am.

The next memory that pops up into my noggin is of our favourite song even though its in french I still love it

I begin to sing the words aloud

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche—

Voilà le portrait sans retouche

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras,

Il me parle tout bas,

Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,

Des mots de tous les jours,

Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur,

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause.

C'est lui pour moi,

Moi pour lui dans la vie,

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dès que je l'aperçois,

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat.

Des nuits d'amour à plus finir,

Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place,

Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent,

Heureux, heureux à en mourir.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras,

Il me parle tout bas,

Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,

Des mots de tous les jours,

Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur,

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause.

C'est lui pour moi,

Moi pour lui dans la vie,

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dès que je l'aperçois,

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat.

I'm not sobbing now, I laugh to myself I'm such a cry baby.

I miss those things so much it hurts me to think sometimes.

I'm still looking up smiling, I close my eyes and another sweet memory comes to mind.

The memory of the first time we kissed, the moment was perfect we were lying in a field a top a great hill surrounded by flowers and he made the first move, his sweet smile paralysing me then leaning in and it was just bliss, passionate but so light it might not of been real, perfection in a single moment although it felt like a lift time.

I was now in a ball sobbing but smiling, smiling at all the happy memories that I will remember forever.

I look up at the stone engraved with the words

Here lies

Francis Bonnefe

Loving Husband and friend

Born 18/05/1970

Born 27/9/1971

Died 25/03/2012

Died 29/03/2012

Forever in liven ever apart.

A familiar hand touched my shoulder and I silently stood up and rested my head on his shoulder and we walked happily into the place where we could be happy forever.

* * *

**Oh plot twist! This Is it the last FrUk I will write because this shit is hard I'll continue with Cade for now, I'll take requests off people from this point on so R&R pleaseeeeeee**


End file.
